


Birthday Wishes

by -catalyst (xo_thefirst)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, nauseating fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/-catalyst
Summary: Hajime is finally back in Japan. He scares the living daylights out of Wakatoshi because of it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Birthday Wishes

In hindsight, Hajime shouldn’t have brought two suitcases home this time. They’re filled to the brim with gifts and clothes, but he knows if he didn’t bring a gift for _everybody_ in his family plus all the friends he hasn’t seen in years—i.e. Oikawa—, they’re all just going to whine and complain until he comes back from America to bring them a new and better gift than the last one they never received. It’s a huge annoyance of the highest degree, and he curses as he finally lugs both of the offending travel cases up the last flight of stairs from the last subway station to the street where his boyfriend lives.

“Fuckin’ Oikawa,” he mutters out of instinct, just because he can, just because he knows at least five of the heaviest packages in his suitcases belong to him. When he glances at his watch, it’s already past midnight and inching closer to one in the morning. He wants to cry. “Ten more minutes,” he chants instead, finally grabbing the handles on his suitcases one last time to drag them down the street. “Ten more minutes.”

Ten more minutes feel like ten more hours but after another short flight of stairs, Hajime is finally staring at a nameplate that says _Ushijima W_. beside a navy-colored door. He hasn’t seen heaven yet, but he feels like he comes close when he uses the spare key Wakatoshi gave him when he last visited California and opens the door without a second thought.

Of course, the entire apartment is dark—Wakatoshi makes sure to get enough rest each day for practice and games—and Hajime tries to not break the silence as he rolls his suitcases to line up against the foyer wall. He quietly takes off his shoes and backpack next, carefully placing them off to the side, and freezes when he notices a brand new pair of house slippers right next to them. The crease from the packaging is still visible and his heart swells at the thought of Wakatoshi waiting for him to come back home.

The slippers are even quiet when he puts them on. They’re soft and plush and Hajime doesn’t stop the smile from blooming on his face as he quickly makes his way down the hallway to the bedroom. He’s only been here two times before, but it’s more than enough to memorize where every room is placed. He doesn’t knock, but he does peek inside to make sure he can make out a Wakatoshi-sized lump in the bed. When he can, indeed, see a boyfriend-sized lump, he doesn’t know what takes over him. He immediately throws the door open, runs, and jumps on said lump and scares the fuck out of his boyfriend who bucks him off to fall onto the floor.

“Shit!” Hajime yelps, wincing as he rubs at the back of his head. “Granted, I did earn that, though.” He’s pretty sure he sees stars, but he’s also pretty sure he can see Wakatoshi’s confused expression when he leans over the side of the bed to stare down at him. His boyfriend turns on the bedside lamp and, yes, he momentarily sees stars. Wakatoshi is _gorgeous_.

A squint. “Hajime?”

“Hi, Wakatoshi,” Hajime breathes. He doesn’t think he can really do much else than just stare at his boyfriend, even as he reaches out to gently tug at his arm to pull him up.

“What are you doing here? You didn’t tell me you were coming home.”

Suddenly, Hajime is sitting sideways on his boyfriend’s comforter-covered lap, cradled in his arms while Wakatoshi’s stupidly large hand rubs at the back of his head. It’s so soothing. “I came home to surprise you,” he confesses. He sighs softly as the warmth surrounding him lulls him into a daze. “It’s your birthday. I missed the start of it by an hour,” he murmurs afterwards, pushing his face into the crook of Wakatoshi’s neck. “Happy Birthday, boyfriend.”

The chuckle Wakatoshi releases vibrates throughout Hajime’s entire body. It’s always so nice to hear in person after being separated for so long. Hajime smiles when Wakatoshi uses his other hand to gently guide him away from his neck. His palm is warm against his cheek and Hajime closes his eyes and leans into that instead. “You came back home for my birthday?” is a question Hajime never expected and he opens his eyes immediately at it. The confusion pouring out of Wakatoshi’s eyes spurs Hajime into doing something, _anything_ , because he forgets Wakatoshi barely ever celebrates his birthday. The only time he ever did anything for it was when he was in high school and Tendou gave him parties every time it came around.

It hurts to think about it, because Hajime always had huge parties whether he wanted them or not. It came from having a big family and them being friends with Oikawa’s family—Hajime doesn’t think twice before lifting his own hands to cup Wakatoshi’s face instead. The confusion in his boyfriend’s eyes intensifies and, of course, Hajime leans in to kiss him first. He kisses him hard, hard enough to make Wakatoshi grunt and place his hand behind him to keep them upright, and then he kisses the corner of his mouth after.

“Of course I came back for your birthday,” Hajime murmurs, kissing him again on the lips. “I want to spend your special day with you. I want to make you breakfast, go out for lunch, and have a fun dinner with family and friends.”

“We don’t have to do all of that,” Wakatoshi suddenly says. It confuses Hajime, until he can feel how hot Wakatoshi’s cheeks are becoming under his palms. “Simply having you here is wonderful.”

Now, Hajime can’t pass up an opportunity like this. “Am I the best present you could’ve asked for?” he asks, grinning at him. Now, he can see how pink the tips of his ears are. “Is there something else you had in mind for your birthday?”

Wakatoshi swallows and Hajime feels like he’s _living_. “Well,” he mumbles, avoiding his eyes. “Sleep… would be nice.”

At that, Hajime laughs. “Is that all, Wakatoshi? It’s your birthday. I’ll give you whatever you want.” His heart soars when he sees his boyfriend simply nod. He gives him another kiss, letting himself melt against him with arms around his shoulders, and feels Wakatoshi hum against him, pleased.

When he feels Wakatoshi tilt his head away to nose along his cheek instead, he lifts his head up, sighing when he feels warm lips trail kisses along his jawline instead. “Will you be staying for long?” Wakatoshi murmurs against him, suddenly attaching his lips to the area right below Hajime’s ear. His teeth latch on, gently nibbling, and Hajime can’t help releasing a groan at it.

“Two weeks,” Hajime breathes when he feels Wakatoshi’s hand slip under his shirt. “Wakatoshi.”

“You should shower and then sleep,” Wakatoshi answers, but then he’s tilting his body. It makes Hajime lose his balance, falling onto his back on top of the comforter, but then Wakatoshi is on him within seconds. “Get some rest,” he continues on. He’s littering his neck with kisses and Hajime can barely think. He’s missed this so much. He groans when Wakatoshi suddenly cups him through his jeans. “Tendou has mentioned birthday sex is a fun alternative to celebrate,” he informs. Hajime bucks his hips up at the words. “I want to experiment with this option.”

When he finally pulls away, hands and mouth leaving his body to recuperate, Hajime sucks in air. He’s already winded, just like this. “God, I love you,” he breathes, blinking up at Wakatoshi who’s staring down at him amused. “I’m going to bake you a cake and you’re going to eat it off of me.”

Wakatoshi wrinkles his nose at the idea. “That doesn’t sound hygienic.”

“Neither is swallowing my cum, but you’ve done that before,” Hajime points out. He grins when that makes the red blossom on his boyfriend’s cheeks again.

“You’re very attractive.”

“And that’s your excuse?” Hajime laughs as he reaches under the comforter to tug on the waistband of Wakatoshi’s sleep pants. “Don’t worry. I’d eat you up, too.”

The red flourishes and Hajime wonders if that’s even healthy. “Please, go shower.”

The sudden plea has Hajime laughing even harder, curling in on himself and turning away from his boyfriend. He’s so _adorable_. He can’t help it.

“Hajime.” It almost sounds like a whine. “Hajime, it’s almost two in the morning and I still have practice later.” Hands grab at his waist next and Hajime turns back his way, still laughing, but then a kiss helps calm him down. He’s pretty sure Wakatoshi likes kissing him while he’s laughing.

“I’m sorry,” Hajime breathes out, trying to return the kisses as best as he can. “Sorry,” he repeats when he feels Wakatoshi smile against his lips. “I love you. I really do. I’ll go shower now.” He attempts to get up, still smiling and laughing, but gasps when a hand on his chest immediately pushes him back down. He stares at his boyfriend confused. “Wakatoshi?”

Wakatoshi is staring at him with an expression he can’t explain. It makes his heart skip a beat and Hajime watches with wide eyes as his boyfriend leans down to give him another kiss on the lips. This time, it feels like it lingers. It feels slow and unhurried, like they have nothing else to do and have nowhere else to be, and Hajime literally feels all the air leaves his lungs because of it. He forgets how to breathe and before he knows it, he’s blinking his eyes open to see Wakatoshi doing the same thing.

“Thank you for coming home for my birthday,” Wakatoshi murmurs. It’s so soft, Hajime barely misses it. He wants to spoil this man for as long as he can. “Now, please, go shower.”

That pulls a surprised laugh out of Hajime, but Wakatoshi is now smiling and leaning forward to give him another kiss. They’re so _nauseating_ together. “I can’t wait to flaunt our love in front of Oikawa.”

“You are terrible to him,” Wakatoshi comments, but he’s still giving him kisses. “I love you, too.” Hajime cheers and this time, he makes Wakatoshi laugh. “Must you always do that?”

“Why not?” Finally, Hajime pushes himself to sit up so he can actually make it to the bathroom without any other distractions. “Now, stop kissing me for twenty minutes so I can go shower.”

Wakatoshi does as told but after grabbing a set of his clothes to wear instead of his own, Hajime goes back to the bed where Wakatoshi is now leaning back against the headboard watching him. They stare at each other, and then Hajime leans over to kiss him again. “Okay, last one,” he promises, making sure to gently cradle Wakatoshi’s jaw in the process. “Happy Birthday. Go to sleep.”

Wakatoshi reaches up to slip fingers against the back of his head to pull him back down. Another kiss. “I will stay up,” he murmurs against him. “I will be fine with less sleep for the day.”

A smirk forms on Hajime’s face before he can stop himself. “We can make out in the shower? Wanna get wet?”

The way Wakatoshi’s gaze dips down his body and then back up makes Hajime grin. “Perhaps.”

“Then I’ll be waiting.”

Hajime finds he doesn’t wait very long.

**Author's Note:**

> nauseating fluff for wakatoshi’s birthday because he deserves it :)
> 
> one day i’ll write them doing the do


End file.
